falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rhombus
|race =Human |sex =Male |affiliation =Brotherhood of Steel |role =Warrior Leader |rank =Head paladin High elder |location =Lost Hills |family = |quests =''Scout the northern wastes'' Escorting the Paladin |actor =Clancy Brown (Fallout) John Vernon (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 95 Experience Points: 250 Armor Class: 40 Action Points: 10 Carry Weight: 275 Melee Damage: 10 Sequence: 20 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =RHOMBUS.MSG Rhombus' dialogue |footer = Elderly Rhombus }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= |content8= |content9= |content10= }} Rhombus is the Head Paladin and Head KnightJennifer: "{217}{}{Have you talked to Rhombus? He's the Head Knight. He's just right over there in that room.}" (JENNIFER.MSG) of the Lost Hills chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel in Fallout and became High Elder after the death of John Maxson. Background A powerful presence wherever he appears, Rhombus is stern, stoic, and rather gruff. He has little tolerance for frivolity and is a very demanding teacher for those willing to learn. These qualities make him one of the finest warriors of the Brotherhood and an excellent Head Paladin.Fallout Official Survival Guide p.101: "'''Rhombus: Head Paladin of the Brotherhood' ''Rhombus is the head of the military arm of the Brotherhood, and a teacher of young knights. Gruff, stern, and stoic, he will tolerate no nonsense. He can be a good source of information about people within the Brotherhood" He ascended to this position after General Maxson II was killed in a skirmish with the Vipers. After John Maxson ascended to the position of High Elder, Rhombus became Head Paladin. Although he was considered a bit stiff, he was nonetheless a hell of a soldier.John Maxson: "{242}{Gen_56}{Rhombo's been here a long time. A bit stiff, but a helluva soldier.}" (MAXSON.MSG) He personally led the vicious campaign of retaliation against the Vipers, breaking their strength and pushing them out of most of California, leading to full trade relations with the Hub after the month-long campaign concluded. Apart from his duties as a teacher, he also enforces the High Elder's wishes, by force, if necessary.Vree: "{200}{Vree306}{He enforces the High Elder's wishes. With force, if necessary.}" (VREE.MSG) After the death of John Maxson, Rhombus is a key figure in determining the course of the Brotherhood, establishing it as a major research and development house in New California, keeping it outside the political struggles of the region.Fallout endings#Brotherhood of Steel Texas ]] Before 2208, Rhombus created a splinter faction of the Brotherhood of Steel, despite some criticism from the elder council because of the former expedition grown by similar ambitions (to track down and assess the extent of the remaining super mutant threat) and the ensuing incident that divided the Brotherhood. He then starts a crusade against the largest faction of super mutants currently existing in the west, the Attis Army. With some scribes and paladins, he mounted a new expedition which was later named the "Texas Expedition" and began tracking Attis' Army. They followed the army's trail to Texas and there, he discovered the vault prototype, an abandoned vault prototype dedicated to the Secret Vault project and installed themselves as the main base of the Brotherhood of Steel in Texas. In 2208, Jane, the raider matron and their contact in the town of Carbon, reported movement of super mutants, and therefore Rhombus decided to go to Carbon with a group of paladins. Her information indicated their next destination, the ghoul city of Los. Here, Rhombus ends up being alone, captured, with all his comrades being killed in a bloody battle with super mutants and a local ghoul cult known as the Church of the Lost, but he managed to steal a keycard of the Secret Vault, the final destination of the Attis army and hid it under a truck. Rhombus is tortured by the cult leader, Blake, but later liberated by the Initiate. Afterward, Rhombus assisted the Initiate in getting to the truck where he had hidden the keycard. Once at the destination however, he is blown up by a ghoul suicide bomber. Unable to continue fighting, he gives the Initiate the keycard and entrusts him with the task of stopping Attis' army and finding the Secret Vault entrance. Rhombus is left sitting near the truck, wounded. However, if the Initiate returns to the place later, Rhombus is nowhere to be seen. His fate is unknown. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Scout the northern wastes: The Vault Dweller can ask Rhombus what to expect in the northern territories. Tell me about Playable character He is also a playable character in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel after completing Chapter Two. He is very similar to Cyrus, though he has some extra advantages. *+30 AC *+100% Bonus to Melee Damage *+50% Bonus to Explosive Damage *+50% Bonus to Heavy Hitter *+50% Bonus to Wastelander Inventory Fallout Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Notable quotes ''Fallout'' * * * * * ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' * * * * * Appearances Rhombus appears in Fallout as a talking head voiced by Clarence Brown. He also is an PC / NPC in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. He appears during the second chapter in the Church of the Lost torture chamber, where he and the Initiate mutually benefit one another. He becomes available to be controlled as a playable character in the third chapter. The latter Rhombus is voiced by John Vernon. He also is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Gallery FO01 NPC Rhombus N.png| "Possibly. When the invading army is vanquished, come back to be trained." FO01 NPC Rhombus G.png| "Ha ha ha! Let's see." FO01 NPC Rhombus B.png| "Insolent pup. Apologize now and you'll not be hurt." Fo1_Rhombus_World.png|Rhombus in his office in Fallout Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel human characters Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel player characters Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel companions Category:Brotherhood of Steel (West Coast) characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (Texas) characters Category:Lost Hills characters Category:Los characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters fr:Rhombus nl:Rhombus pl:Rhombus ru:Ромбус uk:Ромбус zh:倫巴斯